The New Girl
by ultimatekaibafan
Summary: When KC moves to Domino city she meets Ryou Bakura and Seto Kaiba two people who aren't so differnt after all. Domino is locataed in America In my story so mind with me also yugi and friends are in it and not in the way that you think
1. Chapter 1

[UKF: Hey guys this is my third story and I'm really nervous on how this will turn out now let's meet the main cast of this story:

KC: Hey I'm the only main charter that is original glad to meet you!

Seto: I'm here guys um….. UKF? What should I say next?.

UKF: I think you did it fine.

Seto: okay

Ryou: Hi I'm Ryou Bakura I'm one of the main charters in this finally some screen time!

UKF Hey guys lets do a disclaimer so we can get on with the story.

Seto: who should do it?

UKF: I think KC should do this after all she is the only original character.

KC: Okay, UKF or UltimateKaibaFan does not own Yugioh or any of its charters all she owns are me and the plot. Well wasn't that good?

UKF: That's great KC good work!

Ryou: I think their getting tired of us can we go on with the story?

Seto: He's right we did the disclaimer let's just go on.

UKF: alright!]

'' KC wake up, come on I don't want to drench you in water again just get up'' KC opened I open my eyes and moan,

'' Mom I'm up I'm just tired.''

'' Honey I know you're still adjusting to the time zone, but today you need to get up. It's you're first day of Domino High school but now you need to go today.'' I sit up and she laughs.

'' Alright I'm going I'm going'' I stand up and walk into my bathroom to clean after I'm dresses and in my Uniform I wrinkle my nose in disgust at the look I didn't usually do pink when I walk into the kitchen both of my idiotic brothers sat at the table and when they saw me all they could do is laugh.

'' oh will you two SHUT UP!''I yell my mom gives me the look. '' I'm sorry guys I just meat it's not nice for them to make fun of me its not like I chose what the uniform looks like.'' I give them with my sad puppy eyes. My mom smiles while my brothers make faces. I walk to the table and began to eat when I finish I look at my brothers and say '' good luck boys…. Oh right, you two have to walk while I can get a ride by my wonderful mother. I smile at my mom as she smiles back and as they moan and groan I wave goodbye smiling.

'' KC if you don't get ready soon you're going to be late too,'' she pushes me out of my seat and points me in the direction of the mudroom I roll my eyes and meet my mom in the car she smiles as I lean back she leads me through the gates of the school looking over the building.

'' mom can we get out now?'' I say she nods and we walk to the office a young lady sits behind the counter while my mom talks I look around at the lockers and posters I exhale, '' I'm not ready for this yet'' I mutter my mom touches my shoulder and I follow her as we find my locker I open it with simple ease as I place my things inside. My mom looks around ''alright can you take things from here?'' she asks I nod and she walks out a young lady walks out probably a staff member here to show me around. I was right she takes me on a tour along the school and hands me a map of the school along with a schedule I nod at what I have memorizing what the classrooms look like so I can find them later.

I walk to homeroom I smile calmly as the teacher quietly sends me to a seat in the middle of the classroom. When I sit down another kid comes in and sets his things in the spot next to me he looks over I turn nervously as he says

'' Hi I'm Ryou Bakura I'm sitting next too you. He sits down I turn around and calmly say

'' Hi I'm KC I just moved here from across the country, and I'm sitting here. '' he laughs are my joke when I take a good look at him I see look white hair that spikes down his back brown eyes and a school uniform I smile a little more confidently.

'' you seem nice'' he says I blush and I intend to ask an important question.

'' um could you tell me about some of the clubs here?'' He leans back and answers.

'' um yeah there's drama, volleyball, glee cheerleading, gee club AV club…. Yeah stuff like that'' I nod. '' but if you're thinking cheerleading if you are self centered and shallow it's the thing for you!''

'' really where I'm from the cheerleaders are really nice I did it last year'' I say he shakes his head and we don't talk for the rest of the time.

[UKF: first chapter done!

Seto: where am I in all of this?

Ryou: sometime

KC: Next chapter Seto along with Yugi!

Seto: Yugi isn't a main character right?

UKF: right Seto not at all none of them are!

Seto: cool

KC and UKF: see you next time!


	2. Chapter 2

UKF: Hey guys we're back at last! It took a while to work on this because KC and I got a cold so we couldn't do anything! Oh well here we are the second chapter! In this chapter Seto comes in!

Seto: you guys are stealing my screen time! My turn Ryou!

Ryou: fine you get this chapter, but I call next one!

KC: Stop fighting you two before I make you sorry!

Seto: Okay fine.

Ryou: Sorry KC,

UKF: Alright let's hurry.

Seto: Alright I'll do the Disclaimer this time.

Ryou: Wait, you get this chapter let me do the disclaimer!

KC: Shut up and let Seto do it you can to it next time!

Ryou: Whatever….

Seto: Alright! UltimateKaibaFan does not own any of the Yu-Gi- Oh! Franchise of characters or Domino city all she owns is KC and plot she owes everything to Kazuki Takahasi for creating this series.

UKF: Thank you Seto let's go!

Class is boring. I mean really boring! I felt like I was there forever and I swear I fell asleep the teacher skipped by introduction which I didn't mind. After the bell rang I left still trying to figure out where I'm going. I enter the classroom for my second period class. The classroom is the same size as the last one the desks are arranged differently. I didn't recognize anyone; I look around trying to figure out what to do.

'' Katelyn Chris?'' a new voice calls behind me I turn to see a teacher looking at me smiling. I look at her she's tall lean and over all physical fit. Having a simple dress and shoes on.

'' Actually I go by KC'' I answer calmly forgiving her for calling by my real name. She smiles and quickly gives me a seat I nearly jump out of my skin when I see the person I going to be sitting by.

He tall really tall, with brown hair that hangs in his eyes his eyes are startling blue. I nervously walk over. He doesn't look at me he's too busy reading a book to even notice me I set my stuff on the table. He looks up he says nothing just looking exhaling and beginning reading once again.

The teacher starts the class quickly I turn away from him focusing on my own work rather than my own. I can almost feel his gaze on me I look back he's starring at me but as soon as our gaze meets he turns away I turn away too and when I look back I can see his face beginning to blush.

When the bell rings I race out the door, but before I can leave a hand grasps my shoulder. I turn around to see him standing there not looking at me in the eye just starring at me with a look that sends chills down my spine.

'' um, I don't think I introduced myself. So….. I'm Seto,'' he says racing out the door so fast I barely see him leave. I leave as well feeling the overwhelming weirdness that I always feel when I'm around so many people.

Class continues and it's just as boring as every other. When 4th period comes around I'm walking when someone bumps into me making me fall. I sit up shaking my head from the swirling sights I focus my eyes too see of anyone Seto there picking up my stuff I blink to make sure I'm not dreaming and this is actually happening right now. He hands me his stuff I taking it with shaking hands. What should I say? Uh thanks? Or sorry I'm such a klutz? Or sound rude or what?

'' um I guess I didn't introduce myself either. I'm KC'' I say standing up knowing I didn't want to finish this conversation on the floor. He snickers and I look around for anyone listening in on our conversation.

'' sorry I just….. sorry'' he finishes I smile and give up and run away feeling like a total idiot.


	3. Chapter 3

KC: Welcome back and one follower but no comments? (Sobbing noise) why? Don't you like us?

Seto: I'm sure they do KC but not everyone can like us you know that?

Ryou: KC, Seto's right. But however people should have the decency to comment I curious.

UKF: Yep it shouldn't matter although I do like them though they give me an idea on what to do I really need advice

Seto: Maybe we should go on I'm sure people get bored over time. And I have to get ready for my next role

Ryou: What other role? I you are always here?

KC: Oh, that's his immortals and Duel Monsters role he plays it with a cute actress named Avalon.

Ryou: OHHHHHH looks like Seto has a crush

Seto: I do not!

UKF: Then why are you blushing?

Seto: because I'm mad you know I'm going to do the disclaimer here and now!

Ryou: Wait! UKF said I can do it this time!

KC: Yeah she did say that.

Seto: Too bad! …. Wait hey what are you doing Ryou! Get off of me!

KC: Wow looks like Ryou can over power Seto

Seto: Mff?

UKF: You tied Seto up and gagged him.

KC: Wow Seto are you okay?

Seto: (deep groan)

KC: Poor Seto

Ryou: UKF does not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its charters all she owns is KC and Immortals and Duel Monsters (which all of you should read.)

Seto: Mffffffff Ryou!

Again class drags on I say both Seto and Ryou over and over I only talked to Ryou though I didn't know what to say to Seto after an awkward morning but when lunch came around things changed.

Ryou and Seto are both sitting alone at two different tables Seto is glancing at a laptop munching on something and Ryou is listening to music. I walk right up to Ryou and sit down he looks up and I smile he smiles back. I see Seto starring at me with that glance full of sorrow I feel guilty.

'' you keep staring at Seto what's up?'' Ryou asks looking at me with a strong glance that I can't get away from.

'' nothing he keeps looking at me'' I answer he shrugs and looks back I'm just about to ask another question. What a tall blond haired kid stands next to Ryou.

'' Hey, Bakura give me twenty bucks I need lunch money'' the blond punk asks him. To his side a brown haired kid.

'' I don't have any money Joey I'm sorry….'' He answers in a small voice the blond punk called Joey picks up Ryou by the shirt.

'' you don't have anything? I know you do! Now give me twenty dollars or you're going to be sorry!'' He yells Ryou whimpers quietly.

'' Cut it out! Get your own lunch money!'' I yell he looks at me. With an intimidating glare.

'' yeah what are you going to do about it?'' he asks dropping Ryou on the ground at walking toward me. The brown haired one grabs one of my arms and I feel like an ant compared to an elephant. Small and defenseless.

'' Get away from me!'' I say in a smaller voice than Ryou's He lifts his fist striking me in the nose. I fall to the ground blood dripping slowly, making me dizzy at the sight I curl up tears welling out.

'' Idiots, punch a girl who are the worst kind of losers no get away before I tell the principal.'' A voice threatened I hear them run and I feel two hands grab both of my shoulders. I look up Seto is sitting there handing me a tissue I take it Ryou comes up also and with both of them there. I feel better even with a gushing nose.


	4. Chapter 4

KC: Hey guys Sorry I didn't do the end commentary but we have been very busy.

UKF: She's right I have been busy writing my other one shot. So I plan to write a crossover with Dragon Ball Z Yu-Gi-Oh Crossover. So I might not be updating as much I plan to do it maybe on the weekends but next weekend my parents are throwing a Christmas party.

Seto: I'm not talking to you UKF

Ryou: What's wrong?

KC: You're not still angry are you? You're such a baby.

Ryou: What happened?

KC: UKF cut production of Immortals and Duel Monsters

Ryou: Why?

UKF: Ran out of ideas sorry Seto but I had a cool Percy Jackson one planned its part of a slight collaboration between me and Umbronmoonspy a very good friend of mine

Seto: Whatever

UKF: I'll do the disclaimer to avoid any other problems

I do not own anything! Yu-Gi-Oh belongs to Kazuki Takahashi and 4Kids (sadly) all I own is KC and the plot. Please support the Official release.

Seto: Who are you now? Team 4 Star?

UKF: Shut up or I'll send ghost Nappa on your ass

Seto: Fine

'' KC? Are you sure you're okay?'' Ryou asks I nod smiling after answering the answer a thousand times but I couldn't blame him.

'' Ryou she's fine she's said that now relax.'' Seto tells him as I hold the ice pack on my nose. Starring at both the boys that chased away the bullies.

'' If my mom asks I'll tell her I hit in the face in dodge ball she'll believe me I'm a total klutz.'' I admit starring at them with my favorite I'm totally confident smile.

'' Really you? A klutz I don't believe you. Really?'' Ryou asks looking at me in the eye.

'' Yeah, totally like one time last year I was doing basketball for a game in PE and so I get the ball thrown to me and I get hit in the face major bruise and knocked out a tooth really hurt. Anyway yeah I get hit with stuff a lot.

'' Like fists '' Seto adds looking at me with a smirk that I just look at Ryou who shaking his head.

'' So... who are those bullies who apparently think its okay to hit girls?'' I ask Seto he looks at them. Then coming back to focus on me.

'' They are made up of four or more the main group is Joey he's the one who punched you he's just a street punk from Brooklyn. He finds joy in seeing others in pain. He's sort of like a vampire but he sucks off pain instead of blood. '' He says I look at the blonde guy who is showing off in front of a bunch of girls.

'' He looks like that.'' I say to back up what he just said.

'' Yeah, then there's Tristan he's Joey's best friend. They both are looking for fights, they get bad grades and are late for class but he bribed the coach and teachers to keep playing school sports they cheat also I see the cheat sheets.'' Seto says I look over a the brunette.

'' huh '' I say watching Him throw french fries at some poor nerd.

'' Then there's Tea she's the captain of the cheer leading team. She has the pep but you know in those really ridiculous teen sit coms on TV those kind of cheerleaders she's like one.

'' Stupid?'' I ask remembering all the teen sit coms my brother watches.

'' Not really stupid just mean. '' Ryou adds I nod.

'' Then there's Yugi he's they're leader. He used to get bullied until Joey came along now everyone is afraid of him.

'' He doesn't look scary.'' I say looking at the small kid Yugi the one with violet eyes and black and blond hair with purple highlights. With some kind of pendant.

'' Trust me he is. '' Ryou says.

'' um... you said Tea was mean right?'' I ask creating fist with my hands.

'' Yeah...'' Seto says looking at me with confusion.

'' Hello there'' A voice says loud and demanding. I see Tea a girl with brown hair and eyes. Step right next to me. '' So new girl have a name?'' she asks looking at my hair.

'' yeah it's KC '' I say pulling her hand away. She looks me over as if for approval.

'' Where did you get these earrings they're hideous. And what is that smell? It's awful have you ever thought about taking a shower?'' She says I stand too face her.

'' have you ever thought about your IQ? I bet it is about the same as Seto's pen.'' I say back she backs up.

'' Hey! This pen cost me twelve bucks don't go ripping on it!'' Seto calls.

'' Twelve dollars on a pen you're ridiculous. I could buy thirty pens with that much.'' Ryou says as they continue on to talk about pens.

'' Listen you really don't want me as your enemy. I can make you miserable you and your little friends. '' She says in my face I smirk.

'' Bring it on.'' I say back turning around to sit with Seto and Ryou.

'' Trust me KC you'll regret the day you messed with me. '' Tea says and I have one last comment.

'' I'm more scared of Light Yagami appearing and writing my name in a Death Note and L stopping him before it can happen. Unlikely.'' I say she turns squinting her eyes. I sit back down with a smile on my face.

'' nice you just stood up the worst person in the world I'll give you points. '' Ryou says giving me a high five.

'' Light Yagami? Like from Death Note? '' He says I nod.

'' who doesn't like Death Note?'' I says smile at him winking he shakes his head.

'' Wait you just made enemies with the worst person at school. Life is going to be a living hell now for us. '' Seto says

'' Well its a good thing we're a team. Right we'll go through it together. After all we are all here together so why not?'' I say Ryou smiling Seto smirking.

'' Aright friends till the end. '' Ryou says we all high five even Seto joined in.

'' I guess, '' Seto says.

'' Cool so I made two new friends today I feel like a winner.'' I say to them.

'' You even made an enemy so good for you!'' Seto says and we all laugh.

After lunch I have biology. My least favorite subject ever and sadly I have it right after lunch. So I had the worst feeling that I would get sick.

As I walk into class I look at my choices to sit by. Tea's in this class great. But she already has a partner so its fine.

'' Hey KC.'' I look at the back where Seto sits I walk right to him and take the seat next to him nodding.

'' Thanks I didn't think I was going to make it this period I am not ready to do biology.'' I say looking at him looking a little pale himself. '' are you okay? '' I ask him

'' Yeah I just feel dizzy at the sight of blood so this is not the class for me. He says I nod. Class begins and we are to dissect a fish. Cut and gut the fish forcing the puke down my throat. Seto holding the knife thing I forgot the name.

Tea is walking down with a tray full of supplies when she '' accidentally bumps into Seto making him cut himself with the knife. Blood drips out I'm about to call his name when his eyes roll back into his head and he falls backward.

'' Seto!'' I yell getting down to help him he's out cold and blood is still coming out fast and a lot of it. '' Someone!'' I yells students surround us I'm yelling for help, when the biology teacher Mr. Kaiser

walks next to me.

'' What happened?'' He demands to know I look back and forth biting my lip looking at him .

'' He cut his finger and he passed out at the sight of blood.'' I say fast not taking my eyes of Seto for a second.

'' Okay... KC don't worry he'll be okay he just passed out.'' we comforts me without any luck. '' Jacobson! Get a towel now!'' he yells to one of the students who run to find something to stop the bleeding. '' Okay KC here's what we'll do we will wait till he wakes up then can you take him the nurse's office?''

'' I can I can get him there he'll listen to me.'' I say he nods putting a clean rag on Seto's cut soaking up the blood.

'' Do you think he'll need stitches? '' Tea asks looking at me. Mr. Kaiser doesn't say anything.

'' No, he won't it's only a small cut it'll take a while to heal but he'll be fine. '' I say to her giving her my best Seto smile looking both a intelligent and evil. '' My mom is a doctor I help her sometimes she has these all the time if it was any deeper yes but no not in this case. I say wrapping it copying my mom when my brother cuts himself.

'' What? '' Seto moans I look at him his eyes are just barley open. He's shaking I touch his forehead.

'' It's okay you just but yourself there is just a little blood you'll be just fine. Just don't look at your hand till I give you my okay. '' I tell him he nods and doesn't as I wrap it so he can't see the blood. '' Alright now I give my okay. '' I say back he nods and sits up looking at his hand. '' I'm going to take you to the nurse's office. '' I say and he follows willingly just like I knew he would.

We're walking down the stairs on our way to the office when my foot slips and I'm sent flying down the stairs. I hit the bottom and I see stars.

'' KC! '' Seto's distant voice yells. My head hurts so bad along with the rest of my body. '' KC? Are you okay? You just fell down a flight of stairs!'' He yells touching my shoulder. I open my eyes to see him leaning over me his small blue eyes full of concern.

'' I...'' I say he lifts my head rubbing my back looking at me in the eyes. I don't say anything.

'' Don't say anything I'm going to take you to the nurse's office now. '' He says looking at his hand and sucking in all the pain.

'' But... your hand?...'' I ask he shakes his head in disagreement.

'' It hurts but you might have a concision I don't want to you walking!'' he tells me he picks me up I look over at his hand that is now beginning to drip blood. I was about to say something but I stop he's not going to quit he is going to continue. When we reach the nurse's office, he opens the door putting me down just to hold me from falling over.

'' What happened to you two?'' the nurse asks looking at us.

'' I cut my self in biology and she fell down a flight on stairs. '' Seto says I look up at him. Not saying a word.

'' Well that's no good why not you lie here down on that bed over there. He says lying me there I close my eyes. Listening while she fixing his hand. '' Alright young man I think that will be okay but you might want to have it looked at by a doctor you go back to class now. '' she says,

'' I don't want to I want to stay here with KC. '' He says.

'' Well I'm going to have to call her mom to get her. So you can stay till then. '' She says leaving I hear Seto sit next to me.

'' Seto? Why are you still here you have class to go to. '' I say quietly.

'' I'm not going to leave you. '' he says I look up at him. He sets his hand on mine.

'' I don't need you to treat me like a baby I'm just fine please go back. '' I say. Looking at him

with a begging glance.

'' No chance I'm already here I have Spanish next so I that's a good idea for me too be here. '' He says I smile at him as I close my eyes again I feel Seto's face right next to mine.

'' Rest... you don't need to worry I won't let anyone hurt you.'' he says as I nod and fall into a deep sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

UKF: Man I'm so lazy! I made a personal promise to myself to write one chapter of each story per week so I won't be so lazy.

Seto: Yeah we and UKF are busy planning our next project Love then Hate its a story but the slightest crossover with Death Note. Also the squeal to it which is a sort of a full crossover I'm going to do a preview in the next chapter a slight intro to the story.

KC: Wow sounds good can I get a script I want to try out.

UKF: Sorry KC we already have the actor for Scarlet set up. We also have all the main actors we were so desperate to find a actor for Light that we resorted to thinking about changing Seto's hair and eye color but there are scenes when we combine them together. But we found someone good.

Ryou: Was L hard?

UKF: You have no idea

KC: He was always my favorite

UKF: Me as well

Seto: I'm a Misa fan

Ryou: What boy doesn't

UKF: I'll do the disclaimer this time to avoid any fights. I do not own anything but the Plot and KC so enjoy and review please?

'' I can't believe it. You have been in school for one day and you get a swollen nose and a concussion. You have bad luck but this is just outrageous. My mom yells at me. I dizzily look over at her. I don't answer I just close my eyes as she's driving me to the ER I want to sleep. '' KC don't go to sleep! I told you just keep awake for a little longer. Were almost there. '' I open my eyes again and feel awfully sick.

'' Mon, there is no such thing as luck. I just tripped over my own feet of anything I'm just clumsy. '' I say staring out the window, My mother exhales as she stares back at me.

'' I know you don't believe in magic but you won't act like that when she comes. '' My mother says patting her pregnant stomach. In five months I'll have a baby sister. I look away. My mind and body are sore and exhausted.

'' Sure yeah whatever. I say biting my lip I don't believe in magic because it doesn't exist. Movies never happen war happens and they never end up happy so many deaths too many... When we arrive at the hospital my mother is able to get me in almost immediately. The doctor looks at me and proves that I have a minor concussion. After a couple hours I'm allowed to go back home. Also no school for at lease two to three days.

Two hours later my brothers come home. As soon as they see me they both snicker and laugh and I want to punch them so hard.

'' Hey KC how you doing clumsy pants. Did you join the Klutz Club? '' Stupid brother one says I roll my eyes as they walk upstairs. I watch the news calmly. I hope Seto is okay he seemed really freaked. I remember that he stayed until my mom came. What about Ryou I hope that he's okay too.

'' KC do you need anything? '' My mother asks I eat quietly and shake my head. My mom takes the food away from me when I'm done. I lie down on my bed my eyes barely keeping open. My mom pulled the covers up onto my neck I take a long deep breath as my mom leaves as I sleep.

The next day I don't go to school my mom goes to work so I'm home alone. I was trying to watch a show when a commercial comes on the worst one they could show right now. Those really irritating tributes to army soldiers. Like help bring your soldiers home crap. They sometimes don't come home. I change the TV and it turns onto a home video my mom must have been watching it earlier.

It was last year my brother my dad and I all played guitar. We were playing the notes and singing the words for Not a Love Song by Ross Lynch. Us all bouncing back on the lyrics. I was singing my favorite line

_Let's not talk about it. Drama we can live without it. _ I wish that that could happen. I hate drama but my life seems to focus around it. I wish I was at school I can deal with Tea and her friends I can. Anything but this I turn off the TV and hold back the tears in my eyes.

I stand and take some aspirin for my aching headache. Chugging in down with a glass of water. I go upstairs to my room and pick up my year book from last year. The entire cheer leading squad with me as head cheerleader. I pull out my uniform that I love dearly. Man my life sucks.

'' KC! '' My mother's voice calls from downstairs. I walk slowly down the stairs because I almost fell again. She meets me at the bottom of the stairs still wearing her work clothes. Coming home from work with my brothers. '' How you feeling? '' She asks I shrug.

'' Fine I guess I took some aspirin a second ago. But over all fine. '' I answer my mom she

looks inside my eye pointing a flashlight I close my eyes and she pulls back giving me the look. I roll my eyes without another word.

'' You seem just fine but you need to rest. '' My mom orders, I sit on the couch and she smiles I turn the TV back on. I'm stuck watching Dragonball Z witch is the episode when the Ginyu force arrives. Wait Dragonball Z? Oh crap that means...

'' DRAGONBALL! '' My two idiotic brothers scream rushing down the stairs pushing me away as they hold there ' Rare ' cards talking complete nonsense. I stand and wave my hand back at them and grab the remote and change it to the other channel which just happened to be Death Note I slid the remote inside the drawer and sat down as my brothers looked like they were about to cry.

'' Death Note? Why KC you're so cruel... '' They say simultaneously. What's with twins and simultaneous talking? I smiling evilly.

'' aw come one guys don't you just love L? '' I say sitting in between them watching L and Light's epic handcuff battle in Misa's room. I laugh at Masuda's stupid comment. While they just look at me cruelly. They stand in front and I pause the TV starring at them.

'' Boys, let KC watch her own show she need to rest. '' My mom defends I love my mom she always is there for me. They walk out to up upstairs where they have all the seasons on of Dragonball, Dragonball Z, and Dragonball GT. If they have all the seasons why do they watch them down here. I shake my head and continue to watch carefully. The phone rings in the other room and I let my mom get it. My mom walks in and hands the phone to me I place the receiver to my ear,

'' Hello? '' I say not tearing my eyes away from the TV. The line is a little static but the line is still connection.

'' Katlin Crystal is that you I hear? '' My friend Miley says through the receiver. I sit up.

'' Hey Miley how you've been? ''

'' Well I'm now the head cheerleader now but its not quite the same we all miss you. ''

'' Miss you as well. I fell down the stairs on my first day of school. ''

'' Already we were betting at least three days. ''

'' Wait you've been betting on me? ''

'' Yeah we have. '' Miley says I bite my tongue in anger. I roll my eyes and turn the volume down as she continues to talk about her boyfriend and her mom and younger sister. I half listen half watch. '' So have you made any friends? '' Miley asks. I stop how do I answer.

'' Well I met two kids and they seem pretty nice I don't know I had to leave shortly after. But I hope I can see them again. ''

'' Cool what are they like? Cute? Cool? '' She asks on the other line and I exhale how do I answer this question it's almost like she thinks... oh god she thinks there chicks girls. Oh man, what do I say?

'' They're... very different, one is shy and the other is cold stubborn you know like that. '' I hear a small hm on the other end. I turn on the TV again as Death Note continues to play in the background.

'' What is that noise in the background? '' She asks I listen and answer with a:

'' I'm watching Death Note. '' I point out the other line in silent. It might have been a smart idea to not say Death Note remembering her dislike for anime and manga. That was one of the things we didn't have in common. That's why she never went to my house because I had my entire collection of manga in my room. We also weren't rich like she was I didn't want her to be in a place she didn't want to be.

'' Oh that's cool I guess. Sorry my mom says I have to get off the phone now. I'll talk to you later

ta ta! '' The line goes dead. I hang up rolling my eyes well she could have answered better. I set the phone down and continue to watch my mom walks in with a basket of laundry and plops down right next to me.

'' How's Miley? my mother asks I pause and turn to face her as she looks at me quietly.

'' Fine, once again I mention anime and suddenly she has to hang up. I don't know I love anime and she doesn't it sucks. I just don't know how to talk to others I guess maybe that's it or is it that she doesn't like that I'm different. '' I say shrugging my mother puts her hand on my shoulder and I bite my lip.

'' KC we both know that you're are shy and don't like talking very much. You're just shy its not you and of anything its her fault that she doesn't accept you for who you are. '' My mom answers as I turn the TV from pause. Watching them desperately trying to figure out who Kira is. Man why can't they figure out that it's Light?

'' I wish dad was here. '' I say sitting on my feet in my L position. My mom laughs at they way they sat. my brother and I were taught ever since we were little to sit like that it was our preferred posture. Like how people are taught not to slouch we are taught not to sit on our butts.

'' Yeah I miss him too honey but we can't undo the past. '' my mother adds. She's right I can't undo the past but I can try to forget. '' I add to her comment. She looks at me with sadness.

'' We all have sadness it doesn't mean we should forget it but it doesn't mean we should envelop ourselves in it either. '' she says. I don't say anything with her.

'' Please don't quote novels mom anime I can handle but this is different. This not one of the crazy stories you read. '' I say rolling my eyes. She shakes her head as she puts away some more laundry.

'' But its true I know you miss your father but you just can't forget. My mom adds. I don't answer back I just roll my eyes and sit back and watch the TV great the episode just ended and now Dragonball is on, I sit up to leave as I exit my mom looks to me and says one thing. '' Remember that you shouldn't forget. '' I leave not daring to answer her after all I just want to be alone.

Flashback

'' Okay KC what's is a grass Pokemon weak to? My father asks I stare at the screen thinking waiting for the answer the and I stare at the sky. '' Hey KC the answer's not written on the ceiling. '' He laughs. I laugh and face him now with the answer.

'' Fire types? '' I answered he nodded and hugged being very impressed. I'm playing the original Red Version. My father believes that we should start from the beginning so I start with the black and white version my father kept for my brother and I.

'' Good work KC, okay we need to work hard now the sooner you finish this game you can play the next game. '' I continued to play quietly laughing when he would peek over my shoulder in his he called L style he always does.

'' Hey dad guess what Ash almost won the Pokemon League but Charizard was too lazy too battle! '' My brother yelled as he ran down the stairs he had almost crashed into the couch we were sitting on.

'' Wow that's neat Ace how you doing on your game? '' My father asks, my brother was on Soul Silver he was so ahead of me. I have to hurry before I know it he'll finish all the games and I'll be left in the dust. '' I used a low PP attack winning but inflicting damage to myself making my Pokemon faint. I looked at him evilly.

'' How you doing? '' Ace said peeking over my shoulder pretends to cough. I looked at him with a angry glance. He rolled eyes at him I stuck out my tongue. '' Wait till you mention buried alive. '' He laughs and I raised my eye brows in curiosity.

'' What's buried alive? '' I asked. My father's eyes widen. He bolted up and looked at him with a deathly glare.

'' ACE! '' My father yelled and my brother became small.

'' Sorry '' My brother apologized. He had taken a cookie from my mother's cookie jar. My father doesn't doesn't do anything only he was only thinking about my game. '' Hey dad can I watch _Soul Eater? _'' my brother asked my father nodded as my brother turned on the TV and watching the second episode the one I had watched hours before my brother had rolled his eyes turning on the episode HE was watching.

'' Hey dad I wish I was a Pokemon trainer. '' I said. I smiled as my father laughs and hugged my shoulder.

'' I wish I was too. '' My father admitted. I smiled quietly.

'' Guess what I want to be when I grow up? '' My brother asked me. I shrugged as I made my best guess.

'' A teacher at Death Weapon Miester Academy? '' I guessed and he stuck out his tongue. We all laughed and he stands and put his hands on his waist.

'' No, a musician! Be real KC! '' Ace yelled. I sat back without a word. My father laughed as we all sang in a chorus of the first Soul Eater theme song.

UKF: Yay! It's done!

KC: Seto what's your favorite anime?

Seto: I don't know. Cardfight Vanguard maybe?

Ryou: I'm a huge + Anima fan!

Seto: I thought that was just a manga.

UKF: It is just a manga.

KC: Hey UKF what's that one novel quote from?

UKF: That's from one of my original stories that I might put on fiction press.

KC: Tell us if you want that story up leave it in the comments

Ryou : Also who is your favorite Death Note character?

Seto: Or if UKF should continue Immortals and Duel Monsters!

UKF: Fine do you think I should continue it?

Seto: SAY YES! OR I WILL SUE YOU!


	6. Chapter 6

UKF: Welcome! To the next chapter to this!

Ryou: I've been waiting for this ALL week I couldn't sleep.

Seto: Is that you drank four cups of coffee today.

Ryou: YEP! YEP! YEP!

KC: I think the caffeine is going to head.

UKF: Do any of you know what today is?

Seto, Ryou, KC: …...

UKF: Today I show you a preview of my new fanfic Love then Hate.

Seto: I can't wait!

Ryou: Cool

KC: Awesome!

Seto: But the preview is after the chapter so HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Seto's POV

It's been three days since the incident. KC hasn't come back and I'm starting to have doubts. Bakura and I only talked once since then. Yesterday morning when I got to school. He had approached me.

'' Hey Kaiba have you seen KC at all?'' He had asked me. I shook my head and he had looked down in disappointment. I focused back on my laptop. Ryou sadly walked away. I had starred at my almost healed scab. She took a worse beating than I did.

I stare at my computer screen unable to focus. I exhale and close my laptop, I didn't have coffee this morning man I'm dead. I rub my eyes maybe I have enough time before school... I stand and prepare to walk out when I see someone. Someone familiar. I jog over my eyes set on a target. A blond haired black streaked hair with black eyes. It's... KC! Her mom leaves and I approach her.

'' KC I didn't think you were coming back! You had a pretty awful first day. If I were you I would have transferred! '' I say she laughed she has a slight bump on her head her eyes are a little unfocused and gave a slight pained smile.

'' My mom wanted me to transfer but I begged her. It's wasn't a awful first day it happens all the time. I'm just clumsy. I just have a habit of tripping over my own feet. Yeah just a concussion. But I'm not hurt at all. '' She says she smiles and lightly touches her head cringing with pain. Then letting her hand drop and she turns as Ryou runs up smiling with his silly smile.

'' KC! I'm so glad you're back! '' He says, I turn my head as I see Tea and her gang staring at her with anger. Since she couldn't get rid of her. I give my smallest smile and I see KC starring. Laughing quietly. Ryou looks with confusion. Then nodding when he sees them as we all sit at one of the tables. The bell rings and her and Ryou leave. I walk to my own class. I'll see KC in my next class.

KC's POV

When I get to class my teacher stares at me with disappointment. I roll my eyes and grab a book and read. Ryou exhales with a puff. Class drags on and I'm to death waiting for class to finish. After I wave goodbye I walk up the stairs as I meet up with Seto. We sit next to each other.

'' Alright! Last week we talked about reading hidden messages inside of simple modern book and some of the classics. So for the next two months you need to read a classic book and do a paper on it. Only groups of two no single pairings and no groups of three. Just two! '' She says placing a stack of books on her desk. I look over at Seto who's starring at me. I nod and agree.

'' So what are you thinking? '' I ask. He shrugs thinking in a concentrated stare,

'' How about a classic manga or comic book like Naruto and Dragonball Z? '' I ask he looks at me and exhales shrugging.

'' I don't know if we can. But if so sure but I don't have any copies of those. '' He says as I smile and ask the teacher. She told me under normal circumstances no but in this case she'll make an exception. I smile and turn to Seto who's starring waiting for an answer.

'' Don't panic, I have copies for each one of us all of them really but the thing with Dragonball Z my brothers guard them with their lives. If I as much as touch them they freak. '' I moan remembering last time when I asked if I could borrow it. That did not turn out pretty.

'' So Naruto then? '' He answers I nod and place my head on my desk.

'' It's a quick read and is easy to understand because its simply the same as the first few episodes of the anime. But we probably have to read about three for four of them to do a report. '' I answer as he nods and fills out the info paper we were given a scoring guide and info basic crap like that.

'' Okay it asks the main characters I've never seen Naruto so help me. ''

'' Naruto, Sakura, and Sauske . If you want you can put Kakashi. But he's not really a main character. He copies it down and hands it too me. I read over what he put fixed some minor mistakes and handed it back to him. Stretching as the bell rings and we both leave together. Since ironicly our classes are right next to each other.

Classes after classes. As I get only more bored. The bell rings and school is over for the day. I'm about to walk out when Seto grabs my shoulder and turns me around. I stare as he stares at me carefully and then looks away and turns again.

'' Since I need to read some stuff and we need to start working so would you like to come over to my place so we can work things out? '' He asks I nod silently as he pulls out a piece of paper and writes his address and hands it to me as he walks out the door. His cell phone, work phone, and address are written. I place it in my pocket and race away.

Later that night.

I park my bike a few blocks away from the house and walk up a long hill. When I reach the address I thought I would see a normal house but instead all I see is a GIANT manor. My jaw drops it's huge bigger than any house I've ever seen. I walk to the oversized gate and look. Do I knock? I see a buzzer on a nearby post and I press it. Waiting for someone to answer.

'' Who is it? '' A loud booming male voice asks. I'm frighten by the voice and suck in my chest and answer.

'' I'm KC, I'm... '' I start then I'm cut off by the man grunting and opening the gates. '' I guess I was excepted. I walk up the long drive way to the house I knock on the door and wait. A young maid answers and waves me in. I step in and look around. It's bigger on the inside than it looks on the outside and well that's saying something.

'' KC. '' Seto's voice says behind me and he stands at the top of his stairs out of his school uniform and wearing a black shirt and pants covered by a long white vest cape. I walk up the stairs to greet him. He nods and I pull out of my bag the first volume of Naruto. He takes it flipping through quickly and taking it with us.

'' So after you read what you need to read. I was thinking that we could like our teacher said try to find a moral. It might be hard but I know that there's something in there that's suitable. I can draw kind of well. I could draw some of the characters. '' I offer he nods looking through the book more thoroughly. I reread the first earlier and am working on the second again as he nods. Placing the book down and looking out the window. It's dark very dark and he glances out as we both link glares.

'' KC... would you step outside for me? ''

UKF: Done! I know it's short but I wrote this in one night! Can't believe it? Well I did!

Seto: Impressive.

Ryou: Someones outside

KC: Really Ryou? Who?

UKF: Oh since were doing the preview I asked everyone to come!

KC: Cool! So we get to meet everyone ahead of time!

Seto: Yep we brought Scarlet, L and Light.

Ryou: Sweet I'll let them in.

UKF: Hi guys!

Scarlet: Hi! UKF! We came!

Light: Yeah it only took forever.

L: Light you jerk you took away my candy. I'm going to frigging kill you.

KC: Okay! No killing here!

Ryou: That's smart I don't want to die so young.

Light: So are we doing the preview or what?

L: Patience. Hey! What's that smell I smell something well GOOD!

Ryou: Oh crap KC you're in trouble.

Seto: Why?

Ryou: Because she keeps chocolate in her purse.

L: GIVE ME THE CHOCOLATE NOW!

KC: AHHHHHHHHHHHH!

UKF: ON TO THE PREVIEW PLEASE!

Love then Hate:

'' Wake up Scarlet! '' My brother Tony said I had opened my eyes his blonde hair and silvery eyes full of fear and urging. I sat up slowly my body stiff and sore and tired from sleep. I rubbed the tiredness out of my eyes slowly and quietly. I looked at him the sky outside dark, it's the middle of the night the god damn night he knows I hate it when people wake me up.

'' What! Its the middle of the night! Now go back to sleep so I can sleep also! '' I yelled crawling back into bed I pulled the covers over my head to sleep. Tony had ripped them off my head grabbed my shoulders and pulled my face towered his. I was forced to stare into his eyes. I forced his hand from my face.

'' Scarlet be quiet! Listen there is a man downstairs he was a gun and he is going to come in here and we need to hide. He said he pulled me out of bed he opened the door of the closet pushing me inside he banged the door shut. I herd the click of the lock and I had tried to open but I couldn't. I had peeked through a hole in the door my brother getting in bed as if he was pretending to be asleep. The door had slammed opened with a great force and the man walked in his face was undistinguished. Tony had been right he did have a gun a pistol. He pointed it at my brother.

'' You boy up don't say a word and be extra careful if you as much as look at me the wrong way I will shoot you. '' He yelled my brother got out of bed and stood up I wanted to yell for help but he would kill me. He grabbed on my brother smiling as he had held the gun up to his head smiling as he pulled the trigger. A loud boom spreed through the house and I gasp and my brother had fallen limp a pool of blood began to form as I felt close to sobbing. He pointed the gun at the door and he yelled.

'' You get out of there or you will suffer the same fate of your brother! '' He had yelled.

'' I can't the door is locked I can't open it. '' I said quietly he walked over to my door and kicked it down he pointed his gun at my head. I walked out quietly.

'' Now sit down right there and don't move. '' He had ordered and I did as he said he had grabbed rope from his backpack and grabbed back of my hands and bound my hands and feet I didn't do anything to him. Tears had streamed down my face as I cried. He slapped the side of my face, I sobbed even more and he grabbed me by the neck.

'' Shut up! Before I make you! '' I stopped whimpering with quiet. Sadness. '' Where is it? Tell me know where is it. '' He ordered I had no idea what he was talking about. Grabbing my face and lifting me suspending me in the air.

'' I don't know what you want... please don't hurt me. '' I muttered

'' You know what I'm talking about! The Death Note! Where is it! '' He dropped me hard crying desperately.

'' I have no idea what that it is? I don't know what a Death Note is! '' I had yelled his face had turned tomato red.

'' Don't lie to me! Now tell me where it is! '' He yelled as my parents rushed inside. My mother began to cry over me. My father raced for a full body tackle to the man. He had raised the gun and shoot my father's heart he dropped dead as I felt like screaming.

'' Daddy! '' I had yelled tears in my eyes my mother also being shoot as she had fallen to the ground with my father. He looked in my father's hand a black notebook with the words Death Note written on the front. He picked it up.

'' So he had it. Now this belongs to me and so will die. '' He pulled a pen out from his pocket as he began to write my name. I had no idea what would happen but I knew it was bad.

'' What are you doing? ''

'' In a second you will die. '' He said I starred as he slowly decided to erase my name. As he holds the gun to his head and pulled the trigger. He passed out on the floor even more blood coming around.

I closed my eyes hoping this was all just a dream. But it wasn't because hours later the wake up. Still tied up hearing the police downstairs. They had raced into my room and untied me taking me to the hospital. Days later I was taken to an orphanage until I turned eighteen then I left there I left from there to Domino city into my own home. That was two years ago.

UKF: Finally. Light control your friend.

Light: Can't you see I'm trying!

Scarlet: Not very well though.

UKF: Ryou just do what you did last time. Tie L up.

Ryou: Fine...

Fighting ceases.

L: Let me gooooooooooo

UKF: Finally some peace.

KC: That was horrible. What's with him and candy.

Light: His favorite candy store closed down so he's been very grumpy.

L: Sweet treats Japan... sob...

KC: Thanks to Woodlandspirit13 for your AMAZING comment it really means a lot to me. I love your own little panel. And also to xXFallen-Angel-Of-DarknessXx for following you guys rock and I hope to see more comments from you awesome guys from this universe!

Scarlet: Please review and be pumped for us to come back.

KC: come back anytime you want!


	7. Chapter 7

Seto: What I don't get is why I might get bumped down to #2?

UKF: Well actually you might get bumped down to 3

KC: Why is he getting bumped down.

UKF: Well because there are better characters.

Ryou: Like?

UKF: Well for 1 L is much funnier than you, and 2 Hatsuharu is much nicer.

Seto: What's wrong with you? I don't want to go to 3!

KC: Don't worry Seto you'll always be number 1

Ryou: Right KC keep telling him that. I have a question why do you have Light Yagami posters?

Seto: What?

KC: uh. It was Misa! She stayed at my house the other day and she must have put those in there.

UKF: Sure KC keep believing it.

Seto: Wait. Hatsuharu Sohma?

UKF: Yep.

Ryou: L too?

UKF: Yep!

Seto: gr. Ultimatekaibafan doesn't own Yugioh or any of its characters. This isn't over KC!

KC's POV:

'' Seto? Is there something wrong? Why did you ask me to come out here? '' I ask watching at Seto after we both stand outside. The cold bitter air bite at us. I rub my arms for warmth. He stands behind me without a word starring out at the stars. The thing about the Kaiba house is that it's far out of the city border. So the stars are bright and twinkle.

'' Sorry to bring you out here like this I wanted to talk but I guess its cold and not the best place to talk. '' He says starring down the balcony at the grass several feet below us.

'' It's fine I love watching the stars. Where I used to live I could stare and watch the stars all the time. It's beautiful don't you think? '' I add admiring the stars. Seto looks at them with zero expression on his face.

'' When I was little my mother used to tell me that whenever someone died they became one of the many stars, and that the moon was god... of Buddha or whatever religion it was. That we all are part of an entire picture. We are all just little moons that want to become big. '' I look at him him face giving of wishing and sadness. Just like my mother after...

'' I hope you don't mind me asking. What happened to your mother? '' I stop shortly after knowing that this is a bad idea asking him like this. Seto doesn't look at me. He doesn't get angry in fact he doesn't say anything. He just stares at he stars longing. I'm about to withdraw the question when he starts to answer.

'' When I five my mother died giving birth to my little brother. My father hated my brother for it. Then my father committed suicide he locked my brother and I in a cabinet and left. A couple hours later we were found my the cops when they found my father's body. My brother and I were taken to an orphanage and we stayed there. '' I stop and stare with sadness written all across my face. He had been through so much in his lifetime... more than I ever have or ever will. I can't believe he went through all of that and still is who he is today. I inch my hand closer he his. He doesn't react when I touch his hand and place it in mine.

'' I'm so very sorry... I had no idea. '' I say as he pulls his hand away and clenches his fist. Under his breath staring to growling angrily. His eyes close and I see him start to shake. I turn back away from him.

'' I think you should go... '' He says his teeth clenched tightly. His eyes squeezed shut. I look at him nervously. I hold out my hand he shakes.

'' Seto?... '' I mutter fear beginning to start in my voice becoming nervous. I try to touch him but he grabs my hand. He grips it painfully. I try to get away but I can't his face is so angry I feel overwhelmed by fear. I can't move or speak.

'' JUST GO! '' He yells pushing back my hand. I fall back almost tripping off the balcony. I run out of the room hot tears beginning to form in my eyes. I run out the door and away from the entire house. I grab my bike and pedal off so fast that no one could compare. I get away from that house. Why would Seto do that? Did I do something? What did I say?

I pedal back to my house I pretend as if nothing was wrong and come home. MY mother doesn't say anything about it. I run up to my room. I pull out a picture on my shelf. A picture of my father and brother. My elder brother holding his guitar that I had given him years ago before he left. I pull out his older guitar that he had given me. Holding it tightly in my arms tears streaming down my face.

Seto: OKAY First I get pulled down to number 3 and now in this chapter you made me look like a total jerk!

KC: Uh, Seto you're are kind of a jerk in the entire series you know that right?

Seto: WHETEVER!

Ryou: KC! Don't change the subject. Like I said you my friend have a Light Yagami crush.

UKF: What? You Kira lover you hateful moron!

KC: Excuse me!

Seto: Um if you don't mind me asking? Can we go back to MY problem please?

Ryou: Stop being annoying in the end credits Seto!

UKF: stop being irritating!

KC: Let this all be over.

UKF: Please...


	8. Chapter 8

**UKF: Sorry! School's horrible and long and so much drama filled. It also doesn't help that I have had almost no inspiration to write whatsoever. I'm trying to get back on it but from now on I promise to upload a chapter of each at least twice a month if I can! I do a lot of writing contests and workshops that take up all my time! Also that story I was writing for that contest? I got a honorable mention!**

KC: Congratulations! That's really great!

Seto: Yeah, good job!

Ryou: Seto? Why are you in such a good mood?

Seto: Cause I'm at number one again!

KC: How did that happen?

UKF: He's tied with L currently.

Ryou: Okay then.

UKF: I guess I should mention this but in this chapter we will be exploring into the wonderful world of KC's past.

Seto: Neat.

UKF: By the way thank you Scourgetstarleaderofthemoonc lan. For your awesome reviews! They were HILARIOUS! I tried to eat that virtual cookie you gave me but L ate it. Now he owes me a virtual cookie. Also yes! Yugi is an Adorable Evil Baby Panda Tyrant!

KC: Panda Tyrant?... Kind of like L...

L: How am I a tyrant exactly?

KC: You accuse people of being Kira! And you steal virtual cookies!

Seto: Can we go on with this argument later?

Ryou: Yeah, they're getting really bored.

L: UltimateKaibaFan does not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its franchise! She doesn't even own herself!

UKF: And who do I belong too?

The next morning I just lie in bed sulking miserably. I love sulking, I love being able to hate myself in pity. However my mom does not share the same opinion. Cause after noon comes around my mom comes upstairs to get me up. Although after a while I do get up and decide to go downstairs. After my mom forces me to eat, although the beef or what I ate was... well I really just picked at stuff. I didn't really have much of an appetite. Especially when I'm upset, I never eat anything. I can easily tell that my mother is worried in my sudden lack of an appetite. When she asks if I'm feeling alright I just respond with yeah, I make the lame excuse that I'm going for a walk. Which must have sounded odd since I never walked anywhere. Since I moved about a month ago. I never really got up and walked around. I guess it always was just too hard to. After we came I spent most of my time sitting on the couch and watching anime. Crying and not eating. I can understand why my mother would be worried. After all when I was really upset I sat back and just watched anime. My mother was most likely starting to worry about me. It had affected us badly but they forgot and moved on while I couldn't.  
I just couldn't forget my father's death. 

I loved my father. He was the best father in the world. He had that childish look in his eyes that adults don't normally have. That look that he's not afraid to be a total goof when he needs to be. The way he looked over my shoulder with wide eyes. His laugh that can never be forgotten. His smile that could light up a room brighter than the Fourth of July. I don't understand why god takes away the people we love most and abandon us like this. I stop as I can feel the tears welling up in my eyes badly. I wipe them away and walk away again.

The day is sunny and warm. Just about the opposite of what I was feeling. Of course I never got any part of it. My life was spent watching the rainy days on my happiest days and the sun shine on the saddest days of my life. LIke they day they told us.

**( Cue Flashback )**

It had been a beautiful sunny day. The perfect day to go to the beach. I loved the beach the warm sand on my toes. The cool water rushing up my legs. The warm sun on my back. I loved the feeling that it gave me. We had planned to go to the beach that day. I was even more excited than I ever had been, because it was the day my father was coming home. He was coming with us for the first time since he had been called back into duty. My friends at school always thought it was cool to have a father in the army. I didn't though I hated it. Ever since then anime was never the same. Nothing was the same. Everything was just boring and uneventful when I watched it alone. I quickly packed my wet suit since I had been taking surfing lessons and I couldn't wait to show it off to my father.  
I could hear my brother's show going on downstairs. I was obvious that they weren't as excited as I was. I only wished that my brother could be here to go with us. He also loved the beach. He's the one that convinced us that I should take surfing lessons. He had taken them when he was younger and was a better surfer than I will ever be. 

I was finished and was racing down the stairs at top speed. My bag slung over my shoulder I raced downstairs and through the living room. Down the the floyer my mother cries. Which sent me into a panicked frenzy. I raced to my mothers side grasping her hands kneeling in front of her. I can see the men standing before her. They're military uniforms and badges standing out among the house. Even without any words I already know what's wrong. That could only mean...

**'' I'm very sorry to have to tell you this. You have no idea how much I wish that didn't have to happen. '' I starred at them my heart skipping a beat when I realise they're talking about. **

'' You mean to say that. He's... ''

'' I'm very sorry miss. We wish you the best of luck. '' They quietly exited the house.I can

**hear a car exiting the drive and I'm left to deal with the rest of my broken mother. Doing my best to be strong and not cry. After my mother had relaxed. I walked up into my room. My heart beginning to bang, my eyes tearing up and my legs collapsed underneath me.  
Covering my face in my hands. My body shook tears streamed down my face.  
'' Dad... Come back. '' I muttered.**

( Cue Present Tense. )

I continued to walk through the city. I can see people with smiles walking beside me. Mothers and children alike. Even though I have no idea what I'm going.  
'' Such a beautiful day to go for a walk. Don't you think so too? '' I glance up from my shoes looking the owner of the voice. I widen my eyes to see that it's Yugi sitting there on a flight of stairs quietly admiring the sky.  
'' I guess I have no idea. '' I say silently and quietly. He smiles and gives me a evil like look.  
'' I was curious on what you thought. What do you really think KC Smith?

L: What I meant is that you technically are owned by your parents.

UKF: Oh, well I guess when you think about it that way your right.

Seto: So what did you think of that chapter ending

Ryou: I thought it was exciting. Suspenseful

KC: Great. I loved it. Hey why is L still here anyway?

L: I have nothing better to do so why not?

KC: You know UKF you should invite Light again

UKF: Why?

Ryou: I think it would be fun to have them over again as long as KC doesn't do anything funny with that candy.

Seto: Whatever


	9. Chapter 9

Paste

UKF: Hey,

Ryou: You seem very stressed

UKF: I have finals this week and my parents said that if I have any failing grades they would take away my laptop. And we know what that means yeah, NO UPDATES! I plan to work my butt of this break to finish Things are Wrong In Domino

Seto: Wow that's rough...

KC: Aw that sucks UKF...

UKF: I know, I've been pulling all nighties working on fan fiction. I'm using my sister's IPod rignt now even though she hates it. I like my laptop. It has a real keyboard =) Gotta do what you gotta do right? I can't wait for spring break.

Seto: Don't we all

KC: Yeah

Seto: Why does it take so long to update anyway?

UKF: My main writing times are on weekends ( which Have been turned into finals study sessions. Wedsday when I go the library, but lately there have been unexpected distractions. Like my friend showing up. Then there are my IPod late nights that last till one in the morning or until the IPod dies.

Seto: I get it.

Ryou: You of all people would.

KC: Alright we should do the disclaimer.

L: Agreed

KC: What are you still doing here L?

L: Sweet treats Japan... =(

KC: I'll just forget I ever asked

UKF: I do not own yugioh or anything.

" How do you know my name? " I demand of Yugi. He continues to stare at the sky the blue cloudless sky. I clench my teeth and fists. Of any day why TODAY of all days. Any other of the three hundred and sixty four days of the year? Why today?

" It's not like it's a big secret. After all General Smith was your father right? " He might as well said Cornel Mustang from Fullmetal Alchemist was my uncle. Or that My mother is really an FBI agent! How did he know that my father was a General? " He recently was killed if my memory serves me right. " He glances at me. I can feel my face get cold. But my palms hot and clamy with sweat.

" That has nothing to do with you! " I yell tears in my eyes. How did he know so much? I never told anyone here about my father. Unless one of his relatives worked with my mom. My brothers never talked about dad.

" It doesn't take much to get the infomation. Just a little mental and... Physical help from Joey and Tristan. Tea's charm it didn't take much to persuade for some information. " This guy uses them like this? Uses them for his own sick personal game? Now I know what they were talking about. He uses words to get to people not mussle.

" I'm glad I got a chance to meet you. Since we didn't get to meet the other day. From your little " Accident " So I'm glad I get to really meet you. Cause then it would be a lot harder for to give you my warning. "

" Warning? What do you mean by warning? " I inquire he changes his glance from soft to hard and tense.

" What I man is I've worked way to hard for you to ruin it all. Do you know how long it took me to get this far? " He asks evily I shake my head stepping back a little. Trying to make space between us. " It took me years! Years of being made fun of. Bullied countless times, but now I'm at the top of my game. No one gets in my way. I'm not going to let my plans be ruined by some girl. "

" Yugi I don't see the point of hurting others. " I say. I have him! I hope so anyway.

" To make every one that ever bullied me to know how it feels! " I see how he thinks now. He thinks that hurting others will heal his own wound. " My life has been spent trying to get by and live with the world. Why do people wan to help it? The world is rotting! " Okay I'm not a doctor but this kid needs thirty seven dosses of Death Note stat. He needs to see what happens when people try and take over.

" The world isn't all bad! Yes, we have made mistakes, but now people are trying to make up for it! Can't you see! "

" Stay out of my way Katlin Chris! "

" Don't call me that! "

" I'll call you whatever I want! Cause if you get in my way! I'll tell the whole school your bucket of lies! Your name isn't Smith! I know that! You hide it cause you don't want them to know your brother! "

" Stop! Leave me alone! "

" Now do you understand! The pain I feel! That hole that never goes away! "

I run far far away. Away from him. Away from everyone. I stop in an ally. Curl up in a ball and grab my phone. Without thinking typing in Seto's number. After about three rings Seto's too familier voice rings out.

" Seto..." I sob into the phone.

" Oh my god, KC I never thought you'd talk to me again! What's wrong? "

UKF: Cliffhanger dun dun dun! Soany questions! Not enough answers!

KC: We get it!

Ryou: When will I come back?

UKF: Soon I promise

Seto: Good.

UKF: Who can't wait for me to finish Things are Wrong in Domino? I know I can't wait!

Ryou: So what's next?

UKF: IDK, you get to decide! Tell me in the comments or PMs on what I should do. There's my personal list on my profile. Please check it out. I want to know what YOU the reader want to see!your document here...


	10. Chapter 10

UKF: HELLO! I'M NOT DEAD I PROMISE!

Seto: Took you long enough.

Ryou: Yeah, where were you?

KC: I agree.

UKF: Here's the deal. I'm trying to get good grades before the school year ends. You know the no zero's deal? But lucky for you it;s over now I'll be able to update for often.

Seto: Good

UKF: Before I start on my next story. But here's the problem I don't know what to do next. I have a poll on my profile so let me know what I should do.

Seto: If you go on to a Death Note story what will happen to me?

Ryou: You'll be put on the street

UKF: No, I'll just let you help out. With the project you know executive producer.

Ryou: What am I going to do?

KC: You can hang out with Marik

UKF: And KC, I would like you to meet other people that I work with.

KC: Cool I can't wait to see Scarlet again.

UKF: You should meet everyone else. They are the best.

KC: No way! I can't wait to meet them!

Ryou: Cool ready to go on with the chapter?

KC: Yep! Let's do the disclaimer!

Seto: Wait! What's L still doing here anyway?

UKF: He's still upset about his favorite candy store.

Ryou: Should we kick him out?

UKF: No let's just call Scarlet and have her get him out of here.

Seto: Okay

UKF: ***On phone*** Yes can you just come and get him, he's really bothering us. Thanks, Bye. Well she should be here by the end of the chapter. So let's do the disclaimer and get on with the story already. Ryou go ahead since you haven't had any screen time.

Ryou: UKF does not own anything all she owns is KC and the plot nothing more nothing less.

About a half and hour later Seto's there trying to get information out of me about what happened with Yugi. I'm quiet and not willing not tell him what happened. In fear he'll just get mad at me again. Even though he insists that he won't get mad again I'm not just going to tell him. Okay it maybe was a bad idea to call him but what other choice did I have? Was I just supposed to do? Sit and wait for him to read my mind? I know I have to tell him but I don't want to. I just want to avoid him and his questions but I did call him so I brought this on myself.

'' KC, just tell me what happened!'' I shake my head and he grabs both my shoulders and makes me stare at him straight in the eyes. ''Tell me.'' I look down and swallow my pride.

''It was Yugi... '' I stutter out. He widens his eyes in rage.

''What did he say?'' He demands I stare in even more fear then he composes himself. ''Just tell me what his said.''

''He said he wanted to make everyone that made him suffer, suffer as well. He also threatened to tell all my secrets. '' He look away from him and he look up.

''That's low. Very low. Especially for him. How did he find out everything about you?''

''He hacked into the school's files.'' I sniffle he nods.

''Sounds like someone as low as him would do. '' I look up at him. ''Well let's get out of the ally. Let's go to my place we can talk there.'' He pulls me up and he walks me into the nice car. I sit in the backseat with him and keep my head down not speaking a word.

After the car stops in front of the Kaiba house I don't feel ready to go inside. I'm shaking and my legs feel stiff. Seto looks over at me.

''Are you alright?''

''I don't know...'' He purses his lips and places his hand on my forehead. I watch as he pulls back.

''I think you have a fever. Come inside.'' He opens my door and walks with me inside. I feel tired and cold. Once he closes the door he sets me down on one of the lush couches. He pull out a blanket and drapes it over me. I watch as he starts to walk away then turns the corner. He is Seto Kaiba after all the CEO of Kaiba corp. Ha I just realized that my name KC is the initials for Kaiba corp. Hows that for ironic. I lie back. Mom's most likely worried by now. I close my eyes and before I know it I'm asleep.

When I open my eyes again I see on of the young maids setting up plates of foods. That are set on the table before me. I watch slowly as I sit up and she is startled spilling some of the apple cider in the glass.

''Oh Miss Smith, I'm so sorry, please forgive me.'' She cleans it up nervously. I look at her then calm down.

''It's fine. And you don't need to call me Miss Smith just call me KC like everyone else. '' She look up at me her eyes surprised by my kindness.

''I cannot Miss, Master Kaiba said to be as respectful as possible to you. '' She bows to me and I stare at her. Seto would really do that? She seems nervous like something is bothering her. She look away fear in her eyes.

''You don't need to be all nice to me. '' I point out she shakes her head quickly.

''I have to. I can't have Mr. Kaiba getting mad at me. If he does he might fire me and I can't get fired. I just can't!'' She says her eyes full of fear. ''If I get fired I'll be back on the street. I can't go back there!'' She shakes her head as if trying to shake off a memory. ''I'm an orphan. I knew Seto and his brother ever since I was nine and then he hired me here. And everything I do here goes to my room and the food. I live here. Mr. Kaiba has been nice enough to do this so I don't want to disappoint him. '' I smile softly.

''I understand. You like him. '' Her face turns a deep red.

''NO! I mean no. I just... he's my boss and all...'' She shakes her head and I smile.

''I know when someone likes someone else and I can tell you have a crush on Seto.'' I laugh softly to myself. ''Well what a discovery.'' She looks fearful. ''What's your name? ''

''Mindy.'' She answers softly.

''Mindy, nice. I'll put a good thing about you to Seto.''

''No, don't tell him anything if he finds out... the other maids will... ''

''Get angry?'' She nods her head almost blurring. I nod my head in understanding. ''I hear you. You should have seen my old History teacher. She was the same way. She hated anyone talking in class and when someone talked she talked about the old story of Echo. ''

''Echo, the Greek tale?''

''Yep, then when we read the _Hunger Games_ she told us she would make us Avoxes if we didn't shut up. '' She laughs softly. Then turns around when she hears yelling.

''I'm sorry I have to go.'' She runs off quickly leaving me alone with food.

''Alright then. '' I tell myself as I dig into the food.

UKF: Oh done I'm tired.

Ryou: Why?

UKF: 12:30 AM here.

Seto: wow

UKF: Yeah and I went to the roller rink with Lilly! (An honorary member of The Bakura's Muffin Company or as we call her Russia. I'm Japan =)

Ryou: Cool who am I?

All: CANADA!

Ryou: ***Craws into corner* **

UKF: Poor guy.

Seto: Scarlet's finally here.

Scarlet: Sorry traffic sucks. Let's go L/

L: no

Scarlet. Ugh, (drags him away)

Seto: About time

UKF: Calm down at least he isn't here anymore

Seto: Who's at the door now?

Ryou: Oh, Its the pizza guy. I ordered some pizza during the chapter

Seto: With my credit card.

Ryou: What else was I supposed to do?

UKF: Use the money I pay you

Seto: But you don't pay us.

KC: Yah, I want to get paid for this!

UKF: Right now I'm spending money to have a spot at the farmers market and to earn for a trip to Sakura-con in Seattle!

KC: Cool.

UKF: Yep! I'm also going to Comic-Con I super excited. I'm going is cosplay!

Ryou: Who are you cosplaying as?

UKF: Near from Death Note.

KC: Sweet.

UKF: Yep now let's wrap up the chapter!

Don't forget the poll!

Review? For Near?


	11. Chapter 11

UKF: Wow two updates in a week. That's the best I've ever done ever!

Seto: Well there was that one when you first started….

Ryou: How many updates

KC: According to when she updated it was two in two days.

UKF: Yep so not the best ever. I'm not Sora of the Sky good but I still am good.

Ryou: Who's Sora of the Sky?

UKF: A fanfiction writer that the other day did 9 updates in one day this week.

All: You're kidding right?

UKF: Nope not kidding.

Seto: So what have you been up too?

UKF: Last night was spent putting price tags on things getting ready for a yard sale today then I went to bed at like 2:45 and woke up at 5:30 AM and then took everything outside and did the sale from 7 to 11 and we earned about $207 we sold my favorite couch =( But we are using some of the money to see the movie Monsters University!

KC: Why does a teenager like you excited about a Pixar movie?

UKF: I want to work for Pixar someday!

Seto: Cool so you do animations?

UKF: I have a program on my computer for it and it's really fun.

Ryou: Cool.

UKF: No one answered my poll… =( I'm super sad…..

KC: I'm sure you'll figure it out.

UKF: How about this. I'll do a little contest if you vote and either leave a review or PM me that you did I'll randomly pick a winner that gets to have one idea for this story. I mean ANY idea. That seems fair

KC: Yeah, so far were is it leaning?

Seto: uh, right now like as of June 15th 2013 at 9:25 PM If the Cake is a Lie You Shall Die has four people that wanted that.

Ryou: Close lead?

UKF: Hosts and Detectives

KC: Oh, I liked that one!

Seto: After that?

KC: Love Then Hate

UKF: Now that I think about it I really want to change the name.

Ryou: To what?

UKF: uh, TBD?

All: ugh…..

UKF: I'm having name block!

Seto: At the rate its going It'll be a while.

KC: Any plans for If the Cake is a Lie you Shall Die?

UKF: COMPAINAN CUBE!

Seto: She's gone mad.

Ryou: …...

KC: uh... yay?

UKF: YAY!

KC: uh ah... ULTIMATEKAIBAFAN DOES NOT OWN ANYTHING YUGIOH PORTAL AND DEATH NOTE AND DURARARA! DO NOT BELONG TO HER! ALL SHE OWNS IS THE PLOT AND HER OC'S! AH! UKF! GET THAT CHAIR AWAY FROM ME! AHHHHHHHHHHHH!1

(Seto's POV)

I sit back in my chair pulling my hands up to my chin resting it my eyes strained from the staring at the computer screen so long. I close my tired eyes as there's a knock at my home office. I snap open one eye then close it again and give a disgruntled 'Come in' the door opens and the young maid I recognized as Mindy walks in nervously. A string of images run through my memory of Mindy years and years ago. He open both my eyes and look up my neck hurting.

''Yes, Mindy?'' I stare at her and she gets small in her dress then looking back at me then answering by saying:

''Miss, KC just woke up. She's eating now. '' She bows a little. I nod and give a 'yeah sure thank you.' she nods and rather quickly runs out of the room. I shut my laptop shut rather quickly. Then standing and heading for the bathroom. Dark circles clear. My eyes bloodshot and making me moan and groan then I walk out. Note to self sleep tonight. I step into the room that KC had fallen asleep in. I see her sitting up and eating quite greedily. I stare at her for a couple minutes until I'm sure that she hasn't noticed me yet. Then I proceed to walk closer to her. Very close to her. Once I'm within four feet she turns around to look at me.

''HEEEEELLLLLLLOOOOOOOO!'' She says with her mouth full. Al I can do is stare at her. And her eating... ''Wfats, suip?''

''Pardon?'' I question raising a brow.

She swallows and repeats: ''What's up?''

''uh, not much. How are you feeling KC?'' She lifts her fork and smiles stuffing even more into her mouth. How much does a girl like her eat anyways?

''I feel AAAAAWWWWWWEEEEEESSSSSOOOOOOMMMMMEEEEEEEE!'' She smiles I nod and sit next to her. Why the heck is she so hyper?!

''May I ask why you seem hyper?''

''I put a ton of sugar in the tea you gave me and the ate all of the sugar in the big bowl you gave me! Now I'm hyper!'' She smiles a goofy look on her face. Then she turns to the big flat screen TV in the room. ''I want to watch Durarara.'' She says now angry. I look at her.

''uh, what's Durarara?''

''ONLY THE BEST SHOW O N THE FACE OF THE WHOLE DANG MOTHER FLIPPING PLANET!'' She raises her hands and screams. I cringe.

'' ah, okay then. Why don't you watch it?''

''I want to see sexy Izaya...''

''Who?''

''YOU KNOW NOTHING! GET AWAY FROM MY PRESENSE COMMONER! OR YOU SHALL FACE THE WRATH OF MY BUNNY USA-CHAN!'' I get up quickly and wave:

'' Alright then I'll leave...'' I get up and run just I hear a theme song. ''Note to self. Never give her sugar again.'' Then I turn to go back to my office.

KC: That's all! Oh not again...

UKF: AND SPACE! I WANT TO GO TO SPACE!

Seto: Ryou...

Ryou: Yes?

Seto: Get the tranquillizer gun.

Ryou: sure **hands gun* **there you go buddy

Seto: (shots gun) there we go

UKF: (passes out)

KC: About time... now what?

Seto: I don't know

Ryou: Me neither.

KC: Is UKF really obsessed with Izaya?

Ryou and Seto: YES!

KC: Wow yikes.

Ryou: I know right?

Seto: hm I'm bored

Ryou: Have some cake

Seto: no thanks

KC: can I have some?

Ryou: Sure

Seto: whatever...

Ryou: So KC... can you tell us all of the secrets UKF means to tell us in the chapters?

KC: Sorry can't tell. But in the next chapter you get to find out about what happened to her brother and the secret behind her last name!

Seto: Is is going to be good?

KC: I hope so

Ryou: I'm sure it'll be good.

KC: Yeah me too. Anyways! Don't forget the contest! It end next week at midnight (which is the time now) So answer the poll and private message and you just might win!


	12. Chapter 12

UKF: Hello! I am back!

Ryou: So who won the contest?

UKF: No one **sniff sniff**

KC: Stupid people

Seto: Yeah, anyway let's get on with the chapter how about?

UKF: We should instead of rambling on like we did in the last chapter.

Ryou: Yeah, we shouldn't ramble. I'm sure we annoyed the heck out of everyone here.

Seto: I agree.

KC: Only to follow up with a short chapter

UKF: Okay we can stop insulting me now! And since the Cake is a Lie You Shall Die is getting the most votes I've decided to start writing it already. However it'll be a while before it's out.

KC: So how long do you think this story is going to be?

UKF: I haven't thought about it. I'm thinking about thirty chapters or so. It all depends on the plot goes and the popularity of the story. Which so far is the most popular but is also doesn't have a ton of reviews and most of them are by the same person. Thank you Scourgeofthemoonclan for your very welcome review.

Ryou: And thank you for the virtual cookie

UKF: MY cookie!

Ryou: Right sorry.

KC: I want a cookie, dang L took all my chocolate...

Seto: Anyway let's get on with it!

UKF: Alright!

KC: Ultimatekaibafan doesn't own any part of Yu-Gi-Oh! All she owns is the OC's and the plot of the story. Other than that she owns nothing!

KC's POV:

After about five episodes of Durarara I stood up my sugar high now over and now leaving me tired and exhausted. And out of energy that is also when Seto chooses to reemerge. I look over at him to stare, he steps in then takes a small step back.

''You back to normal?'' He asks looking ready to run if my answer is no. I just give him my normal look and answer with a boring 'yeah I'm back.'' He sighs in relief and walks inside the room with me still sitting on the couch.

''Sorry about earlier I kind of had a hyper moment. That's what happens when someone makes me sleep somewhere else than my bed.'' I give a small smile. The look around. ''Hey by the way... what time is it?'' Seto looks over at me with his blue eyes.

''About eleven in the morning. The whole Yugi thing happened yesterday.'' I perk up from my seat to look at him fear scribbled like a child with a crayon all over my face.

''My mom is going to freak!'' I reach for my pockets looking for my phone. ''Where's my phone?! I need it to call her and let her know that I'm alright!'' I look but come up unsuccessful. ''What am I going to do? She probably thinks I got kidnapped or something oh poor her first dad then big brother...'' I put my head in my hands and feel ready to start crying again.

''Handled.'' I turn up to Seto staring at me. I raise an eyebrow. ''I called your mom last night and told her the situation I told I was a friends from school and that you'd be fine. She's fine. But is something wrong you said something about her brother and father?''

''It's just that... just that...''

''What?''

''My father is dead.'' Seto's eyes widen then turn into a sympathetic look.

''I'm sorry. Mine is too.'' I stare at his eyes calmly then he looks back. ''Your brother?''

''After my father died he left. Right now he's-''

''Big brother guess what!'' I turn to see a young boy with long shaggy black hair run in with a smile a CD in his hand. It reminded me of my brother when he was younger. Always freaking out when he got a new CD or game. Just like him.

''Yes Mokuba what is it?''

''Spade just released his new album!'' He cheers like a girl getting to meet Justin Beiber I watch him as he starts to freak out. He holds up the cover. ''Look!''

'' You like Spade?'' I question he nods

''He's my favorite singer! His newest single 'Fightin till the end' rocks!'' He jumps up and down and I nod.

''Me too. And that song is good as well.'' I smile faintly.

''Did you get the new album?''

''No not yet but I asked my mom to get it for me. ''

''It's really great.''

''I know Spade.'' He widens his eyes.

''What? Really? You know Spade?'' He looks as if he's about to pass out from excitement.

''Yeah, he's kind of my... uh...''

''Yeah?''

''He's my big brother.''

UKF: ha ha ha I lied~

KC: Nothing on the last name.

Ryou: Why?

Seto: Because they hate us that's why

UKF: No I just wanted this chapter done.

Ryou: Oh, alright so when will you update next?

UKF: Whenever I'm going to be moving soon so I don't know and I'm really busy.

KC: Ah I see

UKF: Yeah we better wrap up

KC: Yep see you all laters!


	13. Chapter 13

UKF: HELLO!

Seto: You chose to update quick today.

Ryou: Inspiration?

KC: Or you're bored

UKF: both

KC: ONE REVIEW! (DUN DUN DUAAAAAA!)

Seto: And by our ever loyal reviewer scourgestarleaderofMoonClan your review was appreciated!

UKF: Sorry for the short chapter the other day I had to update quick. I planed on it being longer but it didn't work out So today things will be explained and a little longer hopefully.

Ryou: Where did you come up with the name 'Spade'?

UKF: It was one in the morning and I wanted to get the chapter done and in the other chapter I told you that his name was Ace so I though I'd stick with the playing cards and chose Spade. But now I'm starting to love the name. It's cool isn't it!

Seto: Yes it's very good.

KC: Next are you going to have a Joker? Or hearts?

UKF: Maybe Hearts may be good. Possibly…..

KC: Let's go

Seto: Yep

Ryou: UKF does not own Yugioh or any of the characters all she owns is KC Spade her family and the plot. Other than that she owns NOTHING!

Mokuba and Seto's eyes seemed to pop out of their heads. I stare at both of them as their eyes seem to be pushing me down in my seat.

''Spade is your…..'' Seto starts and I nod just barely. ''Spade, the music sensation is your elder brother?'' I nod and Mokuba starts jumping up and down.

'' Do you think I could let me meet him?'' Mokuba begs he claps his hands and starts to beg even louder Seto still eyes me. And I exhale.

''The next time I see him I will. He's almost never home. He's always working hard with his music so I never get's to see him. Although we do keep in touch through quick texts. But he hasn't been able to text me lately. I think that right now he's working hard on getting prepared for his next tour next summer. Then last time I talked to him he said that he got offered a TV show. And he said that he thought that he might accept.'' I point out to him. Mokuba widens his eyes. Then I remember: ''Seto can I have a phone back?''

''Right sorry.'' He holds out his hand with my phone in his palm. I pick it up and turn on my smart phone. Three new texts are found:

**To: KC**

**From: Miley**

**Message: **

**Hay girl! Sup? Ur mom said that u were out so I'm txting u now! Plez respond! I need 2 talk 2 u!**

**To: KC**

**From: (BLOCKED NUMBER)**

**Message: **

**Don't say anything or else. **

**Sincerely, **

**EBPT **

**To: KC**

**From: Ace**

**Message: Hey KC guess what? U know that TV show they offered me? **

**I SAID YES! I start filming at the end of my tour next fall. In Hollywood! I'm super excited! Anyway I might be able to stay in one place for a while! And where you guys moved is where? I never got the info all I got was that you guys moved so I would appreciate it if you told me where u r! Maybe you could come visit me sometime we may just be able to write songs like me used to years ago! Anyway manager's on my back again! Talk 2 u later!**

I smile slightly at the news that he just sent me I feel happy for him that now he's happy.

''Your phone wouldn't stop going off. I didn't look at them but I will admit it did annoy me after a while.'' I look at him and turn my phone back off. Then exhale.

''Sorry, my friend and my bro texted.''

''Spade texted you!'' Mokuba squeals. And I roll my eyes. Then I roll my eyes as I put my phone back in my pocket. Then Seto raises an eye brow.

''I'm sure your phone went off more than twice.''

''Uh, it was just one of the weird spam I always get.'' Got out of that one. I exhale quickly.

''You know that you can block spam on this. If you want I can do it for you if you wish. I just have to see the message.''

''uh, no I'm good. I can do it myself later.'' Seto retracts his hand. I smile again. Mokuba smiles widely.

''What did Spade say?''

''oh, just some news about what's going on in his life.''

''Didn't you say something about a TV show?''

''uh yeah and he did accept it. He starts after his tour.''

''That's totally awesome!'' He exclaims and I nod quietly not bothering to even say anything in response.

I stand up and stretch. ''I guess it's kind of awesome. '' Then my phone goes off again.

**To: KC**

**From: Ace**

**Message: **

**Alright Manager is off my back for five minutes. Anyway were do you guys live and what's you address? I would really love that! Oh and how is school? I look forward to seeing you again! Tour is going to be sweet! I hope that my tour is somewhere near you guys. Then we'll be able to see one another! Anyway I have a big interview to go to! Ugh being famous sucks. **

I laugh a bit. And put my phone away again. ''My brother texted me again.'' I laugh again.

**To: KC**

**From: Ace **

**Message: Sorry forgot something. I think that it's possible that you'll be able to be in the show to! I'll talk to the director. Hey have you written any songs lately? Alright now I have to go!**

**To: Ace**

**From: KC**

**Message: A chance for me to be in a show with you? That would rock! Yeah ask your director about it I would really love to do it! I've started writing one song but I haven't been able to work on it lately. **

I turn off the phone again. Then close my eyes. ''Talking to your brother must be cool.'' Mokuba starts looking happy.

''Yeah, it really is.''

UKF: ugh once again nothing on the last name I just have nothing to do lately and this story isn't exactly planned out. In fact I just know what I want to happen and tell myself that it needs to happened at a certain part but it doesn't matter where. As long as it's in there.

Seto: So where is Domino in this story?

UKF: it's uh... um... well I really don't know

Ryou: HEY! REVIEWERS TELL US WHERE IT SHOULD BE!

KC: Nice idea

UKF: Yeah tell me where you think that Domino should be. It can be anywhere as long as it's in the USA other than that there are no other rules.

Ryou: so you're moving?

UKF: yeah (sigh) I'm moving across the state it really sucks! I'll miss it here! I have a ton of friends here!

Seto: Sorry

KC: That must suck for you.

UKF: Yep anyway see you all laters!


	14. Chapter 14

UKF:: GRRRRRR This old laptop sucks!

Seto: Old laptop?

Ryou: What does that mean.

KC: She's using her mom's REALLY old laptop.

Seto: ah so what's the matter with it?

UKF: When I plug it in it go on and off on charging and the screen went on and off on and off and I was just about to bang my head on the wall.

Ryou: Yikes!

KC: And it doesn't help that she's watching homestuck right now.

Seto: Home what?

UKF: HOMESTUCK! It's a webcomic and I'm watching someone play it and do narration.

Ryou: What act are you at?

UKF: Act 4 almost act 5

Seto: So why are you doing another update so soon don't you usually wait a month to update?

UKF: Shut up. I'm really liking this part so I'm been writing like a ton lately although I think the DBZ fanfiction that I'm dong with the Bakura's Muffin Company should be updated soon. I have no idea as of now.

KC: oh hasn't it been about a month?

UKF: yeah (sigh) Chris is too lazy to write.

Seto: So you're going to do it yourself?

UKF: HECK NO!

Ryou: Why not?

UKF: Cause I've wrote the last like two chapters so they need to get there game on!

KC: ah I see so what story are you working on beside this?

UKF: uh just about everything and a few stories for Durarara! I might do those but not now.

Seto: I see we should go on

Ryou: I have just noticed that every time we are doing to opening credits it's always Seto that tells us to go on?

UKF: No idea... anyway

ALL: UTIMATEKAIBAFANDOESNOTOWNYUGIOHORANYOFTHECHARACTER SALLSHEOWNSISKCSPADEANDTHEPLOTPLEASESUPPORTTHEOFFI CALRELEASE!

**To: Ace**

**From:KC**

**Message:**

**I'm back oh and we live in Virginia now. Yeah far away from California I know but do you still think you could come? That would be great!**

I type the last word as Seto's car stop in front of my house. I open the door and my mother stands there.

''Welcome home KC how are you?''

''Great I'm amazing.''

''Good.'' She smiles as she stirs a pot of stew. My dads favorite. I can hear my brothers from upstairs cheering loudly. I roll my eyes and my mother laughs. ''They've been up there all day watching TV all day.'' oh and 'Spade's' new album just got released I put it up in your room.'' She winks at the name Spade. Then I laugh her and run up the stairs at a rate that would hurt very badly if you fell. But I race up with a scary speed I run past my brothers who don't even notice my existence. I slam the door to my room and find my brother's new album on the nightstand I open the case and stick the CD in my CD player. The first track begins to play.

_Why can't the world just leave me alone?_

_Why can't I just disappear? _

_But that's just how life works_

_We're forced to live on _

_I never thought that I would come far_

_I'm sure not giving up now_

_So I'll just keep on Fightin' till the End_

_You can say whatever you want _

_You can do whatever you do_

_You can go on and on just living. _

_But what are you supposed to do?_

_Just go on and on. _

_On and on._

_On and on_

_The world is cruel but life is harder _

_work hard you'll soon be there_

_rushing to the top _

_of the charts or game. _

_You can do what you do _

_You go on go on _

_just know_

_I'm Fightin' Till the End_

_You can say whatever you want _

_You can do whatever you do_

_You can go on and on just living. _

_But what are you supposed to do?_

_Just go on and on. _

_On and on._

_On and on_

_Finding the right way to go_

_Figuring out how to live your life_

_You can go on and on _

_and never find what you're looking for _

_but someday you'll find it _

_just keep _

_Fightin till the end _

_You can say whatever you want_

_( You can say whatever you want)_

_You can do whatever you do_

_(You can do whatever you do)_

_You can go on and on just living. _

_(You can go on and on just living.)_

_But what are you supposed to do?_

_(But what are you supposed to do?)_

_Just go on and on. _

_(Just go on and on.)_

_On and on._

_(On and on.)_

_On and on_

_(On and on.)_

_You can go on just living _

_Or you can go on and on _

_just don't forget _

_To Keep Fightin Till the End._

As the last chord of the guitar plays I close my eyes. Yep that's the song that Seto's brother Mokuba couldn't stop playing. I wait for the next track to play when it doesn't I sit up and look at the album. Then I hear something that sounds relaxing but if familiar.

''Let's start!.'' Then something tackles me from the back and hugs me. ''I'm home!''

''It's good to see you Ace. Welcome home,''

''So my little sis was listening to my music.''

''Yeah, wait didn't you just ask for our address?''

''uh after I waiting an hour I just called mom. She told me and I got here as soon as I could!'

''Alright. Well what are you doing here?''

''Something wrong with wanting to see my little sis and my family?''

''Knowing you. It's something else.''

''Well the military is going to do a huge service for dad in honor and I have to be there. But I wish I wasn't here for that reason. ''

''Me too.'' I close my eyes and my brother retracts his arms from my back turns me to face him and gives me another hug. This is what I wanted and needed right now. A hug from my older brother.

KC: AWWWWW SO SWEET!

Seto: Why is this chapter 90% Song lyrics

Ryou: Well something wrong?

Seto: Not really

UKF: I sure hope the song was okay I suck at writing songs the one think I can't write. CURSE IT!

KC: I think it was good enough

UKF: Thanks

Ryou: uh what's with about three updates in a week?

UKF: I have nothing better to do

Seto: Course I expected that.

UKF: Alright I'm just going to end it here please review!

Seto: and thanks to our ever kind reviewer for recommending Virginia!

Seto: Thanks!


End file.
